You Came Back
by RheaBay
Summary: GinArry! My second of only them! I actually liked how it turned out, even if it wasn't how it was supossed to. Kinda angsty. Rating to be safe. Happy reading!


**You came back**

**(A little GinArry fluff fic)**

**Dis-claimer: 'Nough said.**

**Harry James Potter was always noble. He always had to play the hero. Ginerva Molly Weasley hated him for it. But...She couldn't help but love the fact he wanted to help people. Help her. He was always there for her. Until he left. He left for her. It was complicated. See Harry was 'The Chosen One' The one who had to kill Voldemort. Her boyfriend, the Love of her life was put in that life-threatening position and it scared her to death. See, Harry had left with Ron (His best mate and Her brother) and Hermione (His other best mate and Her best friend...who was also in love with her brother, though she hadn't admitted it, yet.) to go search for parts of Voldemorts soul, and after finding them...go and destroy him. Everytime they found and destroyed a Horcrux (the part of the soul) Harry would write a four-line letter saying he was still safe, along with Ron and Hermione. **

_**'Dear Ginny,**_

_**We've found another one. We're all alright. Wait for me, I'm coming home soon...I promise.**_

_**With all of my love,**_

_**Harry'**_

**Ginny kept every single one of these notes. She would put them in her dresser and occasionally pull them out and read them all at once, just to remind herself that he said he was coming home...and coming home for her. And that was all she had. Little notes. Little notes to keep her sane, alive. She would stay in her room for days at a time, only coming out to slip into the loo. Her mother would bring her food three times a day and a few snacks in between. Her brothers, Fred and George, would come in every once and a while and try and cheer her up by demonstraiting some of their new joke devices. She loved her brothers all the more for this. And on special occasion, they even _would_ cheer her up, take her mind off of Harry, for a while at least. Her other brother, Charlie, came in to her room once, looking for her telling her it was time to eat, and maybe if she would like to come down and join them, for he was leaving the next day to go back to Romania. Heres what happened:**

**"Gin? Hey Gin?" Charlie says, walking into her room quietly. "Gin come on, I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to have dinner with my whole family." Ginny's not there...Or at least he doesn't see her. "Gin? Where are you?" He heres something in the closet...something like a...a sob. He walks into the closet to find Ginny, legs crossed, back leaning against the wall...a bottle of Fred and George's 'Weasley's Wizard's Wiskey' in her hand, though the bottle top completely in tact and the flask still full. "Gin, what are you doing with that?"**

**"I'm holding it, trying to decide if I want to drink it." Ginny said, tears streaming down her face.**

**"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry." Charlie says softly, sitting next to her and opening the bottle, taking a swig. Her puts his arm around her and she snuggles up to her brother. Charlie was usualy the one who was always there to help and comfort her. Like one time when she was three, Fred and George had put a live cricket in her soup and it hopped out and landed on her nose, she ran around the house screaming her soup was trying to kill her. Let's just say because of Charlie, Fred and George had a little 'accident' 'slipping' down the stairs. Nobody got hurt...just upset. Heh, good times. Good times when Ginny had only _heard_ of Harry Potter, not actually _met_ him. Good times when she was only _pretending_ he was her Prince Charming. Good times when he had only saved her in her _dreams_, not in real life. Good times when she only _dreampt_ of his kiss, not actually felt it on her lips. And now, now he really was her Prince Charming. Her Knight in Shining Armor. Her savior. Her kiss. Her one and only true Love.**

**"Charlie," Ginny muffled into his shirt. "Charlie what am I gonna do? I don't think I could live without him. I need him to be here. He was supossed to be the one I marry, have kids with...grow _old_ with. And now he might not ever come back. What am I gonna do?" Suddenly Charlie got up and went back into her bedroom. A couple minutes later he came back in with a few sheets of parchment in his hand. He sat back down and gave the parchment to Ginny and said,**

**"Gin. Have you even read those? Look at them. Every single one of those letters says 'I'm coming home, I promise.' Each and every one. Now Gin, if you really Love Harry like you say you do, then you'll believe him and have faith in him that he'll come back alive. He Love's you Ginny Weasley. He _is_ coming back for you. And when he does come back he _will_ propose to you, you_ will_ get married, you _will_ have kids together, and Ginny I swear to God you _will_ grow old together. No matter what happens, Gin, Harry will always, always come back for you. But until he does, you gotta live your life. He would hate it if he knew you weren't living because of him. Now Gin, you go change out of your pajamas, brush your hair, and you come down stairs and eat some food. Mum's making pot roast." Charlie got up to leave, flask in his hand to go pour it out. But he stopped suddenly when he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around. Next thing he new Ginny was hugging him so hard he felt he could barely breathe.**

**"Thank you Charlie. I love ya bro."**

**"I love you too, Gin. Besides what are brothers here for? Hmm?"**

**"To knock some since into their younger sister?"**

**"Heh, exactly."**

**A few minutes later Ginny was headed down stairs, freshly clothed and hair brushed. As she was a few steps away from the floor, though, she stopped to listen. To listen to her family, laughing, Fred and George singing, they were enjoying the time they had. And that was exactly what she should be doing. Enjoying the time she had. Being with her family while she can. She continued down the steps and went into the kitchen. Molly, her mum, was the first to see her.**

**"Oh Ginny! You decided to come down! How delightful! Come on, come on, you need something to eat! We're having pot roast!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, Charlie told me. Sounds good." Ginny and Molly made eye contact, and they stood there staring at each other, Molly's eyes tearful.**

**"Right," Molly said breaking the contact, "Supper." And with that she turned around and started fixing plates. They were a third of the way through with supper when they heard it. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, listening, listening. Ginny was the first to move. She got up from her seat and ran as fast as she could into the living room.**

**"Harry," Ginny whispered. She was crying now. "Harry y-your...back...and here...and...Oh Harry!" Ginny ran over to Harry hugging him. He hugged her back, then pulling her away to look her in the eyes.**

**"Ginny." Harry whispered, and that was all that needed to be said. He kissed her. Passion, Care, Longing..., Love, is what they felt, plus so many, many more feelings that couldn't possibly be described. By the time they'd finished everyone was in the living room laughing, by now, and crying and hugging and kissing. Molly wasn't letting go of Ron. Arthur came over to Harry (Ginny went to hug her brother) and did something he never thought he'd do. He hugged him, saying,**

**"Welcome home, son. Welcome home." Everybody in the house hold was crying by now...Yes, even Fred and George shed a few tears, upon hugging Ron.**

**"Oh my goodness, you all must be starving. Come and eat we have plently of pot roast and I can make more if I need to. Come on, come on. Oh Hermione, you've grown! But still too thin, the lot of you. Come eat." She said while shooing Ron, Hermione (who were holdong hands, she noticed) and everyone else into the kitchen.**

**"Come on Harry, dear. Ginny you to, come on."**

**"Hold on mum, we'll be right there." Ginny said, and with that Molly gave them a stern, but loving look, and left. Ginny turned around to face Harry. They weren't even an inch apart.**

**"Gin," Harry whispered, again, tears forming in his eyes.**

**"Harry. Oh, Harry. I love you." Ginny said, unsucsesfully trying to hold back tears.**

**"Ginny," Harry whispered...again, "I love you too." Harry hugged her. Ginny pulled away and looked right into his eyes.**

**"Harry, you promised me you'd come back."**

**Silence**

**"You came back, Harry. You came back." And with that she jumped up and kissed Harry, hard, passionate, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed for a little while longer, then they broke apart.**

**"Harry, just tell me. Is he gone? Is Voldemort gone?" Harry didn't say anything for a while, just smiled.**

**"Yeah, Gin. He's gone. Gone forever." There was a small silence between them where they just looked at each other.**

**"Harry?" Ginny whispered.**

**"Yeah, Gin?"**

**"Thank you." And with that they went into the kitchen, sat down, and had the best night of their lives. There was a brief moment where Charlie and Ginny made eye contact.**

**_'You were right'_ Ginny mouthed to him.**

**_'I always am'_ Charlie mouthed back. They both laughed. And from then on everybody in that house hold had the best relationship anyone could ever ask for...But none was greater than Harry and Ginny's, and Ron and Hermione's. They were all meant to be together. Ginny was the happiest she ever was...and for one reason. He came back.**

**Hey hoped you guys liked it! This my second GinArry fic. It just came to me one day and I thought 'Hmm, why shouldn't I post it? I've got nothing to lose!' So here it is posted! Please Review it would mean a lot! **


End file.
